The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis. The new Osteospermum is propagated by cuttings resulting from a cross of a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection as the male, or pollen, parent identified as code number ‘C272’ with a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis selection identified as code number ‘C298’ as the female, or seed, parent. ‘C272’ has a plant height of 30 cm and a plant width of 20 cm. ‘C298’ has a plant height of 18 cm and a plant width of 12 cm.
The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 1998. Neither ‘C272’ nor ‘C298’ has been patented. The new Osteospermum plant has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a period of four years. It has been found to be firmly fixed and retains its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.